


Beautiful Secret

by EnInkahootz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brothers, Drabble, Forbidden Love, Incest, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Pre-Thor (2011), Romance, Secrets, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Thor and Loki are secretly in a romantic relationship.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Beautiful Secret

In the beginning there was shame. They averted each other’s gazes and moved with hurried, nervous touches. They were brothers and it was _wrong_. 

But years passed and eventually Thor and Loki accepted the nature of their relationship. They touched each other with love, free flowing. They looked into each other’s eyes. They worshipped each other’s bodies. 

But no one else could know. No one else would understand. It had to be their secret, their knowledge alone.

And though it pained them to hide their love, it was beautiful to have a precious treasure that was solely and utterly theirs.


End file.
